


Minotaur

by KeevaCaereni



Category: House of Leaves - Mark Z. Danielewski, That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Critic's room is acting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minotaur

The full moon glints through the crack in the door as he lights the candle, and Critic flinches away fearfully. He glances at the tape measure on the floor as a reflex. It remains where it was, from wall to wall. the house has not changed yet. He turns back to the DVD he's watching, a documentary of a man's life as he moves house.  
  
Maybe if he watches it through to the end, ~~the walls will stop shifting. Maybe he will cease to feel the breath on the back of his neck~~ he will no longer see the man standing behind him ~~the gouges onthe floor~~ Maybe he will know the ~~good question~~ to ask.


End file.
